Team Friendship meet Dumbo (2019)
Team Friendship meet Dumbo (2019) is a very special and epic Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney live-action crossover film. It is an alternate version of . Plot In 1919, equestrian performer and World War I amputee Holt Farrier returns after the war to the Medici Brothers' Circus, run by Max Medici. The circus has run into financial troubles and Medici has been forced to sell the circus' horses after Holt's wife and co-performer, Annie, died from the Spanish flu outbreak, so Medici reassigns Holt as the caretaker for the circus' pregnant Asian elephant, "Mrs. Jumbo". Mrs. Jumbo gives birth to a calf with unusually large ears and Medici orders Holt to hide the ears before allowing the public to see the calf. However, the calf accidentally reveals his ears in his debut performance and the crowd mockingly names the calf Dumbo while pelting him with peanuts and other objects. Mrs. Jumbo is horrified. Enraged by her son's mistreatment, she rampages into the ring, causing extensive damage and accidentally killing an abusive handler during the tour in Joplin, Missouri. Afterwards, to prevent a public relations problem, Medici resorts to selling Mrs. Jumbo. Holt's son and daughter, Joe and Milly Farrier, comfort Dumbo and discover he can fly by flapping his ears. The children also discover that feathers are the key to Dumbo's willingness to fly. In another performance, Dumbo plays the role of a firefighter clown to put out a fire with water sprayed from his trunk, but the performance goes wrong and Dumbo is trapped on a high platform surrounded by flames. Milly boldly risks her life to deliver a feather to Dumbo, giving him the confidence to fly. The audience is astounded when Dumbo flies and word of his talent begins to spread. V. A. Vandevere, the entrepreneur and owner of a bohemian amusement park called Dreamland in New York City, approaches Medici and proposes a collaboration; Medici would become Vandevere's partner and the Medici Brothers' Circus' troupe would be employed to perform at Dreamland. Later, Vandevere demands that Dumbo should fly with French trapeze artist, Colette Marchant. Colette and Dumbo’s debut performance at Dreamland goes wrong with Dumbo nearly falling off a high platform leading to him trumpeting in alarm since there is no safety net. Dumbo hears his mother's call in response and realizes that his mother is in an exhibit elsewhere in Dreamland. Dumbo flies out of the circus ring, reuniting with his mother, to the disappointment of the audience. Fearing that Mrs. Jumbo may become a decoy to him and ruin his reputation, Vandevere spitefully orders her to be terminated. Vandevere also fires all the Medici performers from Dreamland. When Holt and the rest of the Medici troupe learn that Vandevere intends to kill Dumbo's mother, they resolve to set both her and Dumbo free. The circus performers utilize their various talents to break Mrs. Jumbo out of her enclosure while Holt and Colette guide Dumbo to fly out of the circus. Vandevere attempts to stop them, but starts a fire triggered by an enraged mismanagement of Dreamland's electricity system, which spreads and destroys the park. After Dumbo saves Holt and his family from the fire, Holt, Colette, the kids, and the troupe bring Dumbo and his mother to the harbor, where they board a ship back to their native home in India. Afterwards, the renamed Medici circus is re-established (while it is implied that Vandevere was arrested and tried for misconduct) and flourishes with Colette as the newest troupe member, Millie as host of a science lecture exhibit, and performers dressed as animals in line with the circus's new policy of not using wild animals in captivity for entertainment. Meanwhile, Dumbo and his mother reunite with a herd of wild elephants who applaud their newest members as he flies with joy for their future to come. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring in this film and working with V. A. Vandemere, although they didn’t appear until Vandemere’s first appearance, reading about . * References from are made in this film. * Flashbacks from are used in this film. * This film includes the real film's all nine deleted scenes. * Officer Jenny makes a special appearance near at the end of the film when she arrested V.A. Vandermere for . * In this film, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will open a portal to an alternate dimension of Dumbo, but as a result, . * This film featured new versions of Mother Earth and Father Time and We've Got Lots in Common (from Charlotte’s Web 1973), The Place Where Lost Things Go (performed by Tempest Shadow; and reprise performed by ; from Mary Poppins Return), and the extended version of View From Up Here (from the Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure episode "Freebird") and a special reprise of it at the climax of this film is also featured. * Baby Mine (performed by Arcade Fire from the real film), God Help the Outcasts (performed by Bette Midler from the Hunchback of Notre Dame), You’ll Be in My Heart (performed by Phil Collins from Tarzan), and Will You Be There? (performed by Michael Jackson from Free Willy) are all featured as the end credits music for this film. Other Trivia * Aladdin (live-action), The Lion King (live-action), Frozen II, Pokémon: Detective Pikachu, and Dumbo are released in theaters in 2019, the same year that Pokémon the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution was released in Japanese theaters, Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us , and are released on DVD in the US, . * Both The Nightmare Before Christmas and Dumbo (2019) were composed by Danny Elfman, who also provided Jack Skellington's singing voice in The Nightmare Before Christmas. * and Dumbo (2019) are all made by Disney. Music score * (from ) (while ) * Humiliation (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (while our heroes are watching in horror as the crowd is mockingly naming the calf Dumbo while pelting him with peanuts and other objects once his ears are revealed) * Raid (from Pokémon) (while all our heroes are running away out of the circus tent, which is collapsing during Mrs. Jumbo’s rampage to protect Dumbo) * Swimming Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) (while all our heroes are running away out of the circus tent, which is collapsing during Mrs. Jumbo’s rampage to protect Dumbo) * (from ) (while ) * One Family (from Tarzan) (while ) * (from ) (while ) * Out of Control (from Pokémon 3: The Movie – Spell of the Unown) (when ) * Escape (from Pokémon 3: The Movie – Spell of the Unown) (when ) * Battling the Unown (from Pokémon 3: The Movie – Spell of the Unown) (when ) * (from ) (while ) * To Infinity and Beyond (from Toy Story) (while ) * (from ) (while all our heroes are saying their goodbyes to Dumbo) * (from ) (while ) * I Want Things Real Again (from Pokémon 3: The Movie) (at the end of the end credits after "Baby Mine", "God Help the Outcasts", "You’ll Be in My Heart", and "Will You Be There?") Scenes * Prologue (Team Friendship meet Dumbo 2019) * Opening/Our heroes meet Millie and Joe's father, Holt and enter ringmaster Max Medici/ * Roustabout Rufus/Pachyderm Plans/Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and their friends' first argument with Holt/"Mother Earth and Father Time" * The next morning/A baby elephant named Jumbo Jr. is born, with huge ears * Milly, Joe and all our heroes visit Baby Jumbo Jr. ("We're Got Lots in Common")/Playing with a feather/Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their friends’ second argument with Holt * The circus show begins/The other Medici Brother/Ears revealed/People teases the elephant calf/Mrs. Jumbo goes berserk and the circus tent collapses * Aftermath and deemed 'Mad Elephant'/"Baby Mine"/Mrs. Jumbo is sold and taken away * That night/Milly, Joe and all our heroes comfort Dumbo/"The Place Where Lost Things Go" Part 1/Dumbo flies for the first time/"The Place Where Lost Things Go" Part 2 * A week later/Clown act/Dumbo in danger!/Dumbo flies for the world to see ("View From Up Here") * Team Rocket's report * Two months later/Monkey Business/Enter / * Welcome to Dreamland!/ * /A Star is Born/ * Pink Elephants on Parade//Where's Dumbo?!/ * * /Searching for Milly//"The Place Where The Lost Things Go" reprise * /Elephant Heist/ * Backstage/A Seat at the Show/ * * Dumbo saves the Farriers and our heroes from the fire/'You don't need the feather to fly'/Escape from the burning Dreamland/"View From Up Here" reprise/Goodbye Dumbo * The Medici Family Circus/Happy Ending for Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossovers Category:Alternate Universe films